


Metalhawk and the Stormbringer

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Best Friends, Broken Promises, Five Stages of Grief, Mad Science, Multi, Politics, Promises, Secrets, Sibling Rivalry, Sister-Sister Relationship, Spoilers, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When Ratchet and Optimus Prime's team arrive on Cybertron shortly after Megatron's capture and with Sari Sumdac in tow, can Metalhawk and Ratchet find common ground?
Relationships: Arcee & Ratchet (Transformers)
Kudos: 4





	Metalhawk and the Stormbringer

Ratchet smiled at the photo Arcee had taken,involving her, Jazz and even that Blowhard Sentinel Prime-no Sentinel Minor now helping the Jet-twins. Also he could hear the fire 

Metalhawk looked at Ratchet before saying nervously at the large crowd, including of all bots Judge Tyrest in Iacon in the intersection. "There's too many bots and audio receptors out here. We'll talk at my flat in the science district. Then Hosehead drove up in his firetruck mode from the left side, transformed and stated "Hate to interrupt your little talk Metalhawk, but Landmine and Cloudburst wanted to invite you to an emergency meeting. Something about you being under investigation for a medal for the Stormbringer incident. All a load of crock if you ask me, but I'd better get to work." 

As Hosehead left, Ratchet whispered as they 

Ratchet looked visibly horrified, before saying "What the Allspark was Thunderwing thinking using CNA from Shifters and the dead?!" Metalhawk groaned. "I know, that's what I said when I found out what he was doing. Anyway back to my story, I'd confronted him about it in his lab, but a messenger showed up bringing bad news about Roulette.."

Past Metalhawk and Thunderwing were quietly facing off as Thunderwing was about to test it on himself, when all of a sudden Groundbreaker showed up outside the lab's front door. "Thunderwing, I've got bad news." "Groundbreaker , can't you wait until I have finished my conversation with Metalhawk , it is important." Thunderwing muttered while Groundbreaker blurted out loud, much to Metalhawk's dismay. "Well no, I've got bad news from the CTBA. Your conjux got kidnapped by Mindset and some guy called Bug Bite. They said they wanted your prototype Pretender whatsit." Thunderwing turned ashen and stated . "Oh Primus no, I should not have lowered my guard so soon, but Roulette's a police officer how could they have gotten the drop on her?" 

Metalhawk sighed while readying his com-link and checking the emergency number. "Your guess is as good as mine old friend. I will contact the authorities and the silver Guardians immediately, so they can arrest the kidnappers. You should also contact the police, they will need you to testify them in court." His former friend visibly stood shaken before yelling and he moved towards his take off point. "No Metalhawk, I have started this alone and I will finish this alone. What if the police are on the slagging take of the Functionists? Instead I will go in person and you are coming with me!" "At least let me finish my call." Annoyed, Thunderwing transformed into a titanic white and blue jet before taking off with a greenish jet of flame, while Metalhawk sighed. "Emergency services of Iacon City, what do you need?" "I'd like to report the kidnapping of Roulette please." 

The operator stated. "We already know. A Decepticon told us a few hours ago. Which is funny because you'd think Shadow Striker hated her. It's weird how two strangers managed to kidnap a police officer." 

as Metalhawk filed the report,he quickly flew off with the new Pretender modifications,only to see Thunderwing aiming his electro-blade at 

Unbeknown to Metalhawk and Vibes, Shadow Striker stared angrily at the data file containing Sari Sumdac's CNA before saying. "Huh, who knew Roulette actually had a kid. Can't believe she one upped me on that regard. Guess I'll pay a visit to my godchild, if only Tarn wasn't such an asshole. Maybe I should tell some more people about this.." With that she transformed and drove off,while taking care not to catch the eye of the auto-troopers.

As she quickly left the planet, Tarn's muffled voice echoed from her ship's com-link. "What do you have to offer in exchange for your name being taken off the List Shadow Striker? You did use to be an Autobot after all." She groaned as she revealed the hologram of Thunderwing's CNA, before saying. "Tarn,the Autobot's human Sari Sumdac might be related to Thunderwing himself. You know him right? Because if the rumours of his CNA matching with hers are right, I might just have a god-daughter on the opposite side." 

Now she could hear that fanatic blowhard stilling in shock. Good,she hated


End file.
